<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>翻译-Flawless (Chinese Translation) by ClaireQiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330834">翻译-Flawless (Chinese Translation)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu'>ClaireQiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyonce的号码跳了出来，一切噩（mei）梦都成了真。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>翻译-Flawless (Chinese Translation)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428914">Flawless</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax">kesdax</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This translation work is authorized by its original author.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“你知道……”耳机里的</span>
  <span>Harold</span>
  <span>起了话头，“我觉得这是我们处理的第一个</span>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>级名人。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>嘟囔了声表示回应，但她怀疑根本就没人听见。尖峰时刻的纽约同往常一样的吵闹而烦人，她现在穿的高跟也不太适合于走路，但从百货商场下班后她根本就没有时间换衣服。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Reese</span>
  <span>，这个我来搞定。</span>
  <span>”Shaw</span>
  <span>侧身让过了一个突然停在路中间的母亲，她正安慰怀里大哭不止的孩子。</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>对他们阴沉沉地拉下了脸，然后抬头看着乌云密布的天空。快要下雨了，而她的一天简直不能更糟了。</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>你不是应该去讨你队长欢心么？</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他的工作窘境很给她提供了些乐子，所以</span>
  <span>Reese</span>
  <span>的声音不无意外地显得很是恼火，</span>
  <span>“Shaw</span>
  <span>，我没有冒犯的意思，但你没有警徽要怎么混进那种戒备森严的地方？</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>嗤之以鼻，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>得了吧，这又不是我第一次混场子。</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>先别急，</span>
  <span>”Finch</span>
  <span>的声音冒了出来，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>这个由</span>
  <span>Ms. Shaw</span>
  <span>来负责或许比较好，</span>
  <span>Riley</span>
  <span>警探现在还在停职观察期。</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Finch</span>
  <span>，我搞得定，</span>
  <span>”Reese</span>
  <span>坚持道，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>而且我就快到了。</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>拉下了脸。她的新身份买不起车，但她觉得自己凑凑或许还能打车。不过话说回来，现在这交通状况有车也没多大作用。她最好是坐地铁，但无论如何都不可能赶在</span>
  <span>Reese</span>
  <span>前面，也不可能来得及救号码。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Reese</span>
  <span>，你又是为什么突然这么主动？</span>
  <span>”Shaw</span>
  <span>笑了起来，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>你是</span>
  <span>Beyonce</span>
  <span>粉丝么？</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>或许。</span>
  <span>”Reese</span>
  <span>说。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“噢真的么，”</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>说，“你说下她有什么歌？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>呃，有那个</span>
  <span>……”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Naughty Girl</span>
  <span>。</span>
  <span>”Finch</span>
  <span>说。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>什么？！</span>
  <span>”Shaw</span>
  <span>无论如何都无法想象</span>
  <span>Finch</span>
  <span>会是</span>
  <span>Beyonce</span>
  <span>的粉。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“来自</span>
  <span>Dangerously In Love</span>
  <span>那张专辑，</span>
  <span>”Finch</span>
  <span>似乎没注意她带着惊讶的反讽，迅速开口解释，</span>
  <span>“2003</span>
  <span>年发行，我下了整张专辑，不太合我胃口，但我明白其魅力所在。</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>魅力？</span>
  <span>”Shaw</span>
  <span>说，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>你是说她很性感。</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“哦哦哦，”</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>能听出</span>
  <span>Reese</span>
  <span>声音里不怀好意的笑，“所以这才是你想独自处理这号码的原因。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>才不是</span>
  <span>——”Shaw</span>
  <span>立刻握紧拳头反驳，鞋跟重重地敲在了地铁的台阶上。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>你最好别让</span>
  <span>Root</span>
  <span>发现。</span>
  <span>”Reese</span>
  <span>继续说。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>这又是什么意思？</span>
  <span>”Shaw</span>
  <span>眯起了眼睛。列车已经进站了，她加快了脚步。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>没什么意思。</span>
  <span>”Reese</span>
  <span>迟疑地回答。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>没有回嘴的时间。车厢里挤满了人，</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>得强行将自己挤进去，身后又源源不断的有人挤了进来，到处都是相互推搡着的四肢。作为一个随身携带高危武器的人来说，</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>被推的次数似乎并不太有利于社会和平，她最后沦落在了玻璃和一个男人之间。他穿着深蓝色的连体工装，上面满是油漆，散发着一股令人作呕的气味。</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>无比庆幸自己的胃早在医学院时就接受过气味方面的训练，不然现在她早把午饭吐了个一干二净。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>幸运的是，那男人两站后就下了，终于让</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>有了呼吸的空间。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Shaw</span>
  <span>，</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>耳机里有了</span>
  <span>Reese</span>
  <span>的声音，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>你什么时候到？</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>十站路，</span>
  <span>”Shaw</span>
  <span>小声说，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>为什么突然问这个？</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>我觉得我可能还是需要你来帮个忙。</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>得意地笑了，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>你的魅力搞不定那位女王了么？</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>不知道，</span>
  <span>”Reese</span>
  <span>哼了一声，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>是我没能进得去。</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>列车又停了下来，这次有更多的人下了车，让</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>能有足够的空间不被偷听。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>是谁说过</span>
  <span>‘</span>
  <span>没有警徽要怎么混进那种戒备森严的地方</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>的？</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>这个</span>
  <span>……”Reese</span>
  <span>慢慢地开口，明显不太愿意承认，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>他们似乎觉得那是假货。</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>耸了耸肩。对于这种号码来说，警徽被认为是假的也并不奇怪。他们在安保方面做得滴水不漏，没有放过任何可能的威胁，至少这很值得肯定。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Finch</span>
  <span>，你有找到那个跟踪狂的资料么？”</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>问道。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>我从几封邮件追踪到了意大利的一个小城市，</span>
  <span>”Harold</span>
  <span>解释说，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>但最近的几封是从纽约发的。</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>所以这个男人现在绝对就在城里。</span>
  <span>”Shaw</span>
  <span>说。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>或者是女人，</span>
  <span>”Harold</span>
  <span>说，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>每封邮件的落款都是</span>
  <span>‘Freddy’</span>
  <span>和一个口红印子。</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>就算是女人，范围也还是太大了。</span>
  <span>”Shaw</span>
  <span>说。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>是的，</span>
  <span>”Harold</span>
  <span>声音听起来有些担忧，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>我建议你和</span>
  <span>Reese</span>
  <span>先生尽快到麦迪逊广场里去，如果我还有原来那么多资金的话，这本来是件十分简单的事。</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Finch</span>
  <span>，我们会找到办法进去的。”</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>说。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>好，不过</span>
  <span>……”Finch</span>
  <span>慢慢回答道，但</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>不太能听出这句话是在针对她还是</span>
  <span>Reese</span>
  <span>，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>千万注意别引起</span>
  <span>Samaritan</span>
  <span>的注意，那地方的摄像头</span>
  <span>……</span>
  <span>多得令人不安。</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Harold</span>
  <span>，不会有事的，</span>
  <span>”Reese</span>
  <span>说，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>我们只需要进去而已。</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>*</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>十站路的时间后，后门那位孤零零的保安直接让她和</span>
  <span>Reese</span>
  <span>进去了。</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>觉得这和她堆了满脸的灿烂笑容有关，或者</span>
  <span>……</span>
  <span>全然是她这条裙子勾勒出的胸线的功劳。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他们进去后，</span>
  <span>Reese</span>
  <span>评论道：“或许你这个新工作还这能有点用。”旁边走廊有着好几扇门，通往几间储藏室，一些还标注着<em>危险！请勿进入</em>。</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>并不觉得他们要找的跟踪狂会在里面。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>什么意思？</span>
  <span>”Shaw</span>
  <span>干巴巴地回答。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>就</span>
  <span>……</span>
  <span>你懂的。</span>
  <span>”Reese</span>
  <span>尴尬地朝</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>的胸部示意了一下。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>瞪了回去，然后觉得自己或许还是不要去深究为好。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>我并没有偷看什么的！</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>他赶紧补充道，脸上的一抹浅红直接让</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>想到了一份做得恰到好处的牛排。</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>我是说，那样就太</span>
  <span>……”</span>
  <span>他干笑了一声，但声音更像是被呛住了，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>我没有</span>
  <span>……</span>
  <span>我从来没有那样想过你</span>
  <span>……</span>
  <span>我</span>
  <span>——”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Reese</span>
  <span>，</span>
  <span>”Shaw</span>
  <span>说，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>闭嘴。</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Reese</span>
  <span>看起来简直如释重负，立刻看向了另一个方向。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Finch</span>
  <span>，我们得去换装室，</span>
  <span>”Shaw</span>
  <span>说，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>有办法么？</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>有，</span>
  <span>”Finch</span>
  <span>说，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>我刚截取了建筑蓝图，顺着走廊一直往下走，尽头处有个楼梯井，往上三层就是后台。</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>走。</span>
  <span>”Shaw</span>
  <span>说。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Reese</span>
  <span>点点头，然后加快了脚步。</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>赶紧跟上，同时在心里诅咒着脚上的高跟鞋。一般来说，到这时她早就脱掉扔一旁了，但她现在的工资低得要命，让她根本买不起一双不错的鞋子。想到这儿她阴沉沉的拉下了脸。她这辈子都从没被这种问题困扰过，而现在，她得随时小心着不要弄断鞋跟或是撕坏裙子。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>楼梯井就在</span>
  <span>Finch</span>
  <span>说的那个地方，</span>
  <span>Reese</span>
  <span>一步三阶地往上爬，把脚痛的</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>远远丢在了后面。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Reese</span>
  <span>先生，</span>
  <span>”Finch</span>
  <span>说，声音里的担忧让</span>
  <span>Reese</span>
  <span>顿住了，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>我接入了保镖公司的无线电频率，我觉得我们时间不多了。</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>我们快到了。</span>
  <span>”Reese</span>
  <span>直接跑了起来。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>暗骂了几句，然后踢掉鞋子拿在手里，快步跟了上去。她自买了这双鞋的那天起就期待着能用这细得发指的鞋跟来捅人，而今天，她或许还真有了这个机会。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>后台所有的空间都塞满了道具和演出服，配音和舞者到处跑来跑去，为</span>
  <span>15</span>
  <span>分钟后的演出做准备。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>视线范围内没有那位明星的身影。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>我敢打包票，那个跟踪狂正和她一起。</span>
  <span>”Shaw</span>
  <span>咕哝道。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Reese</span>
  <span>建议道：</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>我们应该分头找。</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>点点头，转身朝反方向走去，眼神细细地扫着任何反常之处和人。但除了她和</span>
  <span>Reese</span>
  <span>之外，似乎所有人都在各忙各的事，根本没人注意到她。她的一身黑裙还能说得过去，但</span>
  <span>Reese</span>
  <span>那标致显眼的西装似乎也并未吸引任何麻烦。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>而这代表着那个跟着号码的人也能毫无障碍地进进出出。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>同样的，能毫无障碍地进出的人还有</span>
  <span>Root</span>
  <span>。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>你又是来干嘛的？</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“The Machine</span>
  <span>让我来的。</span>
  <span>”Root</span>
  <span>一如既往地对</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>得意地一笑，也一如既往地让</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>深觉烦人，心情就此跌入谷底。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>眯起了眼睛，她并不太相信这个理由。不管是</span>
  <span>Samaritan</span>
  <span>上线前还是上线后，</span>
  <span>Root</span>
  <span>什么时候主动帮过他们处理号码了？</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>你是不是又来查我的岗了？</span>
  <span>”Shaw</span>
  <span>已经有一周没在化妆柜台见过</span>
  <span>Root</span>
  <span>了，所以按频率来说，</span>
  <span>Root</span>
  <span>还欠了她一次</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>探视</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>不是。</span>
  <span>”Root</span>
  <span>稍稍后退了些，让一个身上除了一条黄金羽毛围巾之外什么都没有的男人从她们之间挤了过去。</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>我恰巧有些空闲时间，所以</span>
  <span>the Machine</span>
  <span>让我过来帮忙。“</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Root</span>
  <span>说话的语气没有什么问题，但她稍稍移开的目光让</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>知道她在撒谎。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>你是来看号码的是么？</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>才不是。</span>
  <span>”Root</span>
  <span>回答得太过迅速了一点。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>鬼才信。</span>
  <span>”Shaw</span>
  <span>继续顺着走廊朝下走。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Root</span>
  <span>跟了上来，抓着她的胳膊肘把她拉进了左边的一扇门里。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>这儿。</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>但在这之前</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>已经听到了里面的是骚动声，没等</span>
  <span>Root</span>
  <span>指路便直接走了过去。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Finch</span>
  <span>，我觉得我找到那个跟踪狂了。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>她</span>
  </em>
  <span>还好么？</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>没有回答，她拿出了枪，看着</span>
  <span>Root</span>
  <span>掏出了她的电击枪。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“我觉得这完全没必要。”</span>
  <span>Root</span>
  <span>的脸上又浮现出了那个表情，神秘又不怀好意，清清楚楚地表达着她什么都知道，连你早上吃了什么、内裤什么颜色，统统都知道。然后</span>
  <span>Root</span>
  <span>挑了挑眉，嘴角有了一抹笑意，让</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>一时觉得自己是不是真把那些想法直接说了出来。噢……她想在地上砸个洞然后溜之大吉。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>但那个笑并不是对着她的。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>意识到这一点后，</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>沉下了脸，转头发现了那骚动的来源，然后便无法再移开目光。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>
    <span>她</span>
  </em>
  <span>比杂志上和</span>
  <span>MV</span>
  <span>里好看一百倍。哦不，<em>一万</em>倍。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>天。</span>
  <span>”Shaw</span>
  <span>说。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Wow</span>
  <span>。</span>
  <span>”Root</span>
  <span>说。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>我只是想让你爱我而已！</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>那个跟踪狂喊道。她比</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>想象中的年轻了太多，看动作正要给他们的号码一个熊抱。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>号码终于注意到了她们的存在。她朝着</span>
  <span>Root</span>
  <span>和</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>瞪了过来，眼神像是不敢相信还有其他人闯进了她的更衣室，但她看起来并没有害怕，更像是在生气。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>看在老天爷的份上</span>
  <span>……”Shaw</span>
  <span>把枪递给了已经在流口水的</span>
  <span>Root</span>
  <span>，朝前一步抓着那个叫</span>
  <span>Freddy</span>
  <span>的跟踪狂，一拳打在了她脸上。除了手有点麻之外，</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>并没有其他感觉，但那个跟踪狂就跟散了架一样直接瘫在了地上。</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>叹了口气，思考了会儿自己要不要用上那个高跟，但接着还是穿上了鞋。或许还是不要见血为好。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>什么鬼，</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>号码说，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>你们又是谁？</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>相关第三方。</span>
  <span>”Shaw</span>
  <span>说。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>或者</span>
  <span>……”Root</span>
  <span>说，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>你可以说我们是该死的完美女人（歌词，出自</span>
  <span>Beyonce</span>
  <span>的歌</span>
  <span>Flawless</span>
  <span>）。</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>然后，她风情万种地挑了挑眉。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“真的？”</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>回头狠狠地瞪着</span>
  <span>Root</span>
  <span>，“你在跟</span>
  <span>Beyonce</span>
  <span>搭讪？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Root</span>
  <span>耸耸肩，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>谁不会？</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>实在找不到理由来反驳。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>听着，我真的得走了。</span>
  <span>”Beyonce</span>
  <span>走向身后的化妆台，从里面拿了两个</span>
  <span>ID</span>
  <span>许可证给她们。“这儿，出入后台的</span>
  <span>VIP</span>
  <span>许可证，还可以去前排。我现在真的得上台了，完了后在庆功宴上见。”她将</span>
  <span>ID</span>
  <span>卡分别递给了</span>
  <span>Root</span>
  <span>和</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>，然后消失在了门后。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Wow</span>
  <span>，</span>
  <span>”Root</span>
  <span>盯着手里的许可证，“和</span>
  <span>Beyonce</span>
  <span>一起的派对……”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>你知道她结婚了，对吧？</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>得了吧，</span>
  <span>”Root</span>
  <span>鄙视地扫了</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>一眼，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>说得就像我的道德准则能管那么多一样。</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>耸耸肩，她自己的道德准则似乎也管不上那么多。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>她怎么办？</span>
  <span>”Shaw</span>
  <span>朝地上那个失去意识的跟踪狂示意了了一下。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>噢，我确定</span>
  <span>Riley</span>
  <span>警探可以处理，</span>
  <span>”Root</span>
  <span>说，</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>来吧，我们快迟到了。</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Root</span>
  <span>挽住了</span>
  <span>Shaw</span>
  <span>，一起朝演唱会走去。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>